Rika and Takato's new life
by rukatoftw35
Summary: Takato has a dream about living with Rika which later turns out to be true how will this end for our lovebirds
1. Chapter 1 more than friends full

Chapter: 1 more than friends

Takato had sleeping peacefully the whole night because of a dream he was having -dream- Takato was in an apartment he admired it for bit until he started to walk around only the the only bedroom in the apartment he was very surprised to find out who was in the bedroom it was his crush Rika nonaka she was also a tamer like him she had red hair tied back into a spike ponytail and he got lost in her beautiful sapphire eyes " hey Takato you're finally home " said rika takato threw a puzzled look at her before speaking " wait this is our apartment? " rika smiled at him " of course it's our apartment " takato could have also sworn she whispered I love you but before he could say anything else he started to wake up -dream over- takato stared at the sealing before getting up to look around the first thing he noticed was his crimson colored digimon guilmon still sound asleep the he saw his clock it read 7:30 " oh shit I'm going to be late for school "he soon got ready as fast as he could to get to school

Takato was in his first period he was in his first year of high school he was 14 he really didn't pay any attention to rhe teacher until she announced that they were going to have a new student takato instantly recognized her it was rika " miss nonaka please sit in the seat next to mr matsuki " she soon sat down and the teacher resumed her lesson

Well guys what you think of this please review and there will be only one chapter per week


	2. Chapter 2 we have to what!

Chapter: 2 we have to what!

The rest of the day Takato couldn't get Rika out of his head he almost got in trouble for not paying attention in class. Takato was getting out of school when he noticed Rika walking home " hey rika what's up " rika turned around and smiled " oh nothing just walking home " " you mind if I join you " said takato " ya I don't mind " for the rest of way they didn't talk much until takato decided to break the silence " so why did you move out your old school " rika looked at him and said " well it was because my mom wanted me to make more friends so she sent me here " when they finally reached rika's house takato was about to leave when rika said " hey you wanna come in and play a game of digimon " sure haven't played that in awhile you know with kasu and kenta being away " they walked into the house then rika screamed " mom im home and I brought a friend! " rika's mom never answered " I guess she's not home " where's your grandmother " said takato " probably out with her friends again " the stepped into rika's room through the slide door and started playing.

" man I lost again that's the fifth time " said takato " well now you know you can never beat me at this " rika started to look at the clock it read 6:00 " hey takato shouldn't you be getting home it's gonna be late " takato read the clock " oh ya you're right " he started to get his stuff and got ready to go " well see ya tomorrow rika " he smiled and waved goodbye rika did the same.

When takato got home he saw that the lights weren't on when he got inside he said " mom dad I'm home! " he didn't get any answer " huh maybe there asleep " he went into the kitchen to get something to drink on the refrigerator he saw a note saying " dear takato me you're dad and rika's mom and grandmother decided we needed to go somewhere for a vacation but whe know you guys are gonna get lonely so we arranged something you two are gonna stay in an apartment for awhile until we get back ok p.s. we don't know how many rooms it has " when takato read the part about the apartment he grew shocked " wait we what! " unsuspecting to him rika got the exact same letter as him he saw some keys taped to the paper it said room 315 " so that's the room number I guess I'll start packing now and go after school tomorrow "

The next day came by it was the same as usual takato was bored out of his mind and so was rika but he was still thinking about the whole apartment thing " man this might get awkward me having live with rika there I wonder how she's doing did she get the same letter? I'll ask her after school " the bell rang signaling that school was over. Rika was waiting in front of school to walk home with takato she already had her stuff with " man where is that gogglehead we gotta get home now " after awhile takato finally showed up " hey gogglehead did you get a letter from you're parents " takato nodded and said " ya it said something about us having to live in an apartment together so you ready go? " " ya I'm ready I was just waiting for you so we can go " with that they started walking to where the letter said to go " here we go room 315 let's get inside " said takato when they got inside takato recognize it " hey this looks exactly like the apartment in my dream " he thought to himself rika didn't really notice him thinking she was to busy looking around then noticed something there was only one bedroom " oh crap please don't tell me we have yo share a room! " even though inside she didn't mind it at all takato didn't mind either " I guess where just going to have to make the best of it " with that they both pun their stuff down and started unpacking.

Well guys wasn't that interesting what you guys think please review it would help a lot and you can also give suggestions for the next chapter bye have a grand day/night/


	3. Chapter 3 getting used to it

Chapter: 3 getting used to it

It was 6:30 in the morning Takato had just woken up he had to sleep on the couch next to guilmon since there was only one bedroom and rika and renamon where sleeping there Takato started getting ready still a little dazed since he woke up earlier than he's used to " wow it's really early " when Takato was done he decided he should make breakfast for him and Rika since he lived in a bakery all his life he learned how to cook fast he didn't make much just an omelet after he was done making them he went to the bedroom door and knocked " hey Rika you awake I made breakfast come and eat " a few seconds later he got a response " ok I'll be right there just give me a minute " Rika soon came out in her usual clothes and sat down to eat " wow Takato this looks great " she didn't even wait for him to respond before she started eating " he he I guess you like it " " ya I really do it's a little spicy but good " Takato gave grin before responding " I'm glad you like it I put some curry in it to make it a little spicy " when they were done eating they got there stuff and headed to school.

They were walking to school when all of sudden a digital field appeared in the park they had enough time and both guilmon and renamon where with them so they ran into the field once inside they saw a monodramon fighting what seemed to be a terriermon and both already guessed who his tamer was and they were right there stood Henry wong on of the tamers with Rika and Takato "hey Henry need any help " both of them said the only reply they got was terriermon getting knocked back " guess you do ok guilmon let's go " " right Takatomon pyro sphere " guilmon shot his attack at it it damaged it but not enough to beat it but then renamon jumped into the air and used he diamond storm attack vaporizing it into data after it was gone the digital field faded away. Takato was the first to speak " so Henry I thought you and your family where in China? " we were but then we decided to come back " they started walking to school after awhile they got there. All three of them had the same first period together a-p science " ok class please take a seat today we shall be studying animal and plant cells " Takato was thinking " man I already learned this this is so boring wait nobody knows that me and Rika are living together and I know that if told anyone she would kick the crap out of me " Takato was soon done thinking when his teacher noticed him not paying attention " mr matsuki would you please tell us one difference between animal and plant cells? " asked the teacher looking at Takato " sure here's one a plant cell has chlorophyll which is used to make glucose but an animal cell doesn't " she looked surprised she thought he wasn't going to say anything after that she went on with her lesson.

We later find Takato packing up to go home with Rika when he got outside she was already there waiting for him " hey what took you so long asked Rika after they started walking " I was just packing up okay " while they were walking they heard a voice calling the both of them when they turned around they saw it was Jeri katou another tamer or ex tamer since her leomon was killed by the hands of beelzemon but they forgave him " hey Rika Takato where you guy's going " they both hesitated because they didn't want to tell her bit they had to " home " they both answered jeri looked confused so who's home rika or takato's rika turned a shade of pink before speaking " it's our apartment our families are on vacation so we have to live together " jeri looked surprised she wasn't expecting that answer " so let me get this straight you and takato are living together " they both nodded in agreement " you know saying that people would think you're a couple " rika didn't like hearing that even though she liked the " well we're not okay so don't tell anyone or else ! " jeri was scared now she knew to never get rika mad or bad things might happen at least takato was there for some reason he was the only one that could calm her down takato got in front of rika and tried to calm her down " come on rika she was only kidding calm down no-one needs to get hurt "Jeri didn't want to take the chance of getting rika even more mad so she mad a run for it " see you guy's tomorrow " with that rika and takato started walking again.

Hey guys so this is turning out better than I thought please review and give suggestions if you want have a grand day/night bye.


	4. Chapter 4 look who's back in town

Chapter: 4 look who's back in town

It was Friday so Takato and Rika only had one day left before the weekend started it was the beginning of first period the teacher was at the front " class before I begin I have an announcement to make there is two students coming back unfortunately they are kasu and kenta " the two boys walked in one had a hat on while the had glasses both Takato and Rika remembered theme from there time in the digital world kasu was guardramon's tamer and kenta was marineagewomon's tamer " now you two sit wherever you like now let's begin class " they both sat down next to Takato since they were best friends and class finally started.

* * *

Whe find Takato and friends sitting at a table eating lunch when Takato looked at kasu " so kasu how come you're back I thought you were supposed to be in America you too kenta so why you back? " he asked both finished their food before answering " we both got our parents take us back because it was boring and there's barely anything digimon over there plus we missed being home " kenta nodded in agreement to kasu " so have there been any digimon emerging " asked kasu " only one but it was pathetic renamon and guilmon took it down easily " replied rika finishing her food " yes it was too easy " replied renamon since people were use to digimon now they were allowed to stay with them they were all about to leave a mist started to surround them they all recognized it as a digital field in the mist they saw two figures they appeared to be a greymon and a geogreymon only guilmon, renamon, terriermon, and marineagewomon were there to fight since guardramon was to big to come with kasu. Greymon was the first to attack he charged in using his great horn attack the others being faster quickly dodged it guilmon tried to attack before he was hit by geogreymons flame breathe attack " hey guys you ever noticed its always we go in as rockie level and get our asses kicked before we digivole why not do it now " said takato to the rest of the team " fine " said rika and henry holding their digivices

* * *

**Digivolution**

**Guilmon digivole to...**

**Renamon digivole to...**

**Terriermon digivole to...**

**Growlmon **

**Kyubimon**

**Gargomon**

* * *

_in a flash of light all three digimon digivoled into their champion level " ya now this is a fight! " screamed takato before growlmon fired his pyro blaster attack at greymon sending him flying into a wall geogreymon wad about to attack before getting shot by some missiles witch seem to have whistles on them and only one digimon uses that attack it was guardramon " thanks guardramon I could have been fried bunny back there " said gargomon aiming his guns at geogreymon wanting payback " hey big and ugly taste led " said gargomon shooting at him kyubimon joining in by shooting her fox tail inferno last growlmon used his pyro blaster to destroy geogreymon turning him into data the only one left was greymon using their same combination they destroyed him easily " se guy's we should start battles of like that makes it easier " said takato with a grin._

* * *

_It was after school and everyone was happy school was over and they could enjoy their weekend in peace they hoped. T__akato was getting ready to go when kasu showed up " hey takato so where you gonna go right because ne and kenta thought we should go to the arcade? " takato looked hesitant it was just like with jeri " sorry kasu cant couse im walking with rika home " kasu looked disappointed " but why you walking with her she can to her own house right? " " actually where walking home together since both our families are on vacation we've been living together in an apartment " takato replied kasu looked like he was about to fall down and laugh he knew takato liked rika and now he had to live with her " so let me get this straight you and rika live together that's so funny ha-ha-ha " takato didn't even answer before walking off._

* * *

_We find Takato and Rika walking home after that battle they were exhausted when takato was opening the door when before he could react guilmon ran inside and started sleeping on the couch which ment he had to sleep on the floor he went into the closet getting some blankets getting ready for bed. It was the middle of the night and rika was still awake she felt cold not the cold like the weather cold like something was creepy it felt familiar like she's felt it before she finally had enough of it she got up and headed for the living room where takato was " hey takato wake up " she said in a whisper shaking him a bit he slightly opened his eyes turning to her " huh what is rika " " I couldn't sleep I felt cold and it felt familiar so can I sleep with you tonight? " takato felt surprised but he decided to let her he moved over to give her some space " when rika got next to him she felt safe and warn like nothing would harm her now she could sleep in peace._

* * *

_So guys thanks for all the support and please review it would help allot and if you have any suggestions please tell me it also helps have a grand day/night._


	5. Chapter 5 the devil's return

**chapter: 5 the devil's return **

Rika slowly opened her eyes she tried to get up but failed she then saw that takato had his arm over her she had remembered she couldn't sleep last night " what was that last night it felt cold but familiar " Rika still felt cold she tried to wake takato up but failed so she had wiggle out his grasp she got up she looked outside the window it was snowing " snow in the middle of August? " she walked up to were takato was he looked scared like he was having a nightmare she wanted to wake him up now she tried shaking him to wake him up when it failed she tried the next best option " takato wake up already! " takato woke up quickly accidentally hitting Rika with his four-head knocking them both out cold with Rika falling on top of takato " that's right you two just go to sleep I'll see you in awhile said a mysterious voice

* * *

time takato slowly woke up when he decided not two filing something soft and warm on top of him he tightened his hold on it thinking it was calumon but then he remembered calumon always stays at jeri's house and the object he was holding was too big to be calumon he slowly opened his eyes he saw that Rika was laying on top of him " well this is weird I thought she was justhe beside me " Rika was also waking up she noticed her pillow was a bit warmer and it smelled of bread and she felt something around her back she opened her eyes she was on top of takato she quickly got up feeling imbareced " I'm sorry takato I didn't mean to! " takato got up and starred at the window he saw the same thing as Rika " wow its snowing but it's august how's that even possible? " he asked Rika he saw that she looked scared Rika felt something that she felt long ago it felt like anew ice cold hand was running down her spine takato was worried he's never seen Rika like that not since the ice devimon insadent so to make her feel better he decided to do the only thing he could do he put his arms around and gave her a comforting hug Rika was shocked at first but quickly huged back when takato tried to depart rika huged him closer saying " could you hold me a bit longer please? " takato nodded and kept holding her until they finally departed " hey Rika you hungry I can make that omblet you like again " " sure that be great but be sure to make it like the last time okay " takato nodded and walked to the kitchen to cook breakfast little did they know they were being wached by something " him he's the only one that can get in my way I need to separate them buy how " the figure came out of the shadows it had white skin with big claws and cut up wings it was ice devimon he looked at a poster it read "couple maze come with a partner see if you can get to the end " he finished reading it and smiled " yes this will do nicely I can get them there ".

* * *

Rika and takato were walking out of the apartment when Rika noticed the flyer ice devimon left on the floor for her to see " hey takato look it's a couple maze I know we're not a couple but still can we go it'll be fun " takato grinned he thought this could be his chance to get Rika to like him " ya sure I don't see why not it says it's at the Park at 2:30 hey we still have time to make it " " ya okay come on we don't want to be late " Rika grabbed a hold of takato's hand which he blushe'd at but she didn't notice. When they finally made it to the park they signed there names and entered with ice devimon following them the first thing they noticed that the maze also had obstacles but they decided to take a different route takato was leading the way sometimes taking them to a dead end they came across an obstacle that they couldn't go around they heard someone'so voice through a speaker " okay here you have to cross this lake of water but only one person can pass before the bridge brakes good luck " Rika looked across is was a little long " ah just great how are we supposed to get across since only one of us can pass " takato though for a minute then faced Rika " hey I have an idea how about I carry you across that way we can both cross at the same time " Rika blushe'd at the thought of takato carrying her but decided to go along with it " fine you can carry but but if you drop I swear I'll kick the crap out of you with that In mind takato carfully picked up Rika bridal style and quickly but carefully crossed the bridge and then it collapsed like they said it would they made their way farther into the maze until the maze split into two branches both of them were thinking which way to take " hey how about we go right " Rika went right but when takato tried to follow the way was blocked by a barrier of ice that ice devimon had put takato was pounding on the wall screaming " Rika are okay don't worry I'll find a way to get to you " on rikas side she was doing the same just that ice devimon was with her " hello Rika nice to see you again I hope maybe this time you'll cooperate " Rika dove into her pocket for her digivice but she didn't find anything " dammit I must have left it back home " she thought she tried to run away but was soon stopped by ice devimon grabbing her she tried to get out but his grip was to tight she finally screamed for help " takato help me! " he heard her cry for him so he took out his digivice and guilmon came out of it in a stream of data (A/N I know they can't do that but it's just for the fix) " hey guilmon try using your Pyro sphere attack to melt the ice " " okay takatomon Pyro sphere " the attack didn't even melt it a little " I guess we're gonna need more fire power literally "

* * *

**guilmon digivolve to...**

**wargrowlmon **

* * *

Takato had used a blue card to digivolve guilmon into its ultimate for wargrowlmon " okay you should have enough power now wargrowlmon use you're strongest attack on the wall " wargrowlmon started to charge up the cannons on his shoulders " atomic blaster! " they both screamed in unison when the fog cleared both of them were on the other side takato saw Rika and saw that it was ice devimon who did all of this " hey frosty let go of her or else! " ice devimon looked at him " ha you think you can defeat me you don't stand a chance " takato smiled well let's see about that I'm not the same tamer I use to be " " is that so no matter I'll beat you and make her my tamer " he said charging up his tundra freeze attack since wargrowlmon was slower he couldn't dodge it ice devimon had let go of Rika to go fight wargrowlmon as soon as she was let go she ran up to takato and hugged him crying " oh takato thank-you I don't know what I would've done without you " she said between tears "it's okay Rika I'm here now everything's gonna be alright stop crying " he noticed that wargrowlmon was flying towards them after being hit by ice devimon's tundra claw attack takato quickly picked up Rika which made her blush and dodged the attack " hey buddy you okay? " wargrowlmon slowly opened his eyes " ya I'm okay but I need you're help he's gotten way stronger " takato knew what he ment he made him transform back into guilmon " okay now we can beat you together " ice devimon started laughing " ha you think you can defeat me with a rookie level " takato grinned " who ever said I was gonna use a rookie " he got out his digivice and said just two words

* * *

**biomerge activate. ...**

**guilmon biomerge to...**

**gallantmon **

* * *

in a blinding light takato and guilmon had biomerged into their ultimate form gallantmon " hey what's the meaning of this were did that twerp and his digimon go " gallantmon looked straight at ice devimon " we're right here ice devimon " said takato's and guilmon's voice in unison " for the crimes you have done and trying to hurt this fair maiden I must punish you with death I cannot forgive you " " ha I'd like to see you try common give me your best shot " he said meanwhile gallantmon was charging up his attack lightning surrounded his Lance " fine then it's your funeral " he said before charging towards him quickly impaling him with his lightning joust attack " what no this cannot be I'm suppose to be the strongest noooo! " saying his last words before Bursting into data after that gallantmon separated into takato and guilmon Rika had ran to takato and hugged him and gave him a light kiss saying " my hero " takato had led the way out and they headed home feeling tired after this exhausting day.

* * *

**so guy's it seems that some enemies are coming back and I know some of you are wondering what takato was having a nightmare about well let's just say it was something he never wanted to remember and I'll leave it at that please review and give suggestions if you have any it'll help a lot have a great day / night (p/s sorry for taking longer than usual)**


	6. Chapter 6 confessions in toy town

Chapter 6 Confessions in toy town

Rika was sleeping in her room the look on her face showed that she was happy (rikas dream) Rika was in place filled with tons of stuff that would be for little kids such as bouncy houses, roller coasters, and even an empty candy shop Rika felt something tug on her it was a little girl with red hair and a blue dress it took Rika a while but she saw that it was actually her younger self the younger Rika tugged on her again this time looking at her " come on let's go play " she said in a cheerful voice during the hole time they were playing Rika felt like an older sister to herself at she didn't really join her in playing but just kept an eye on her in case she got hurt they first went to the ball pit then the arcades which Rika joined in on and finally went to the candy shop Rika was looking at her younger self while she was eating some cotton candy " wow I remember I never got to do this when I was young " the last thing they did was go to the swings which was her favorite both Rika and her younger self were swinging side by side she liked listening to her younger self sing she remembered being like that before her father left she started to tear up at that younger Rika stopped singing and stated crying " why did daddy have to leave why? " Rika huged her trying to comfort her " I don't know why he left but don't worry soon you'll have a great guy in your life his name is takato " " how will I know when I meet him " said the younger Rika " well he has big yellow goggles on his head and he's really nice and caring and he's cute " " wow sounds like a great guy can't wait to meet him " Rika nodded and let go " he really is a great guy and I love him " (real world) Rika had woke up not even getting to say goodbye " huh I wonder what all that was about? " she saw that it was still really early so she went back to sleep hoping to have the same dream.

* * *

Takato had woken up thinking about the dream he had last night " wow so it's happening again it's finally time to go back " he said preparing breakfast for him and Rika. Rika soon woke up smelling the aroma of the food that was cooking " I wonder if takato had the same dream last night? " she came into the dinning room and saw takato was already getting their plates ready " well good morning Rika have a seat foods almost done " Rika hesitated to tell but decided she should " takato so umm I had this weird dream were I was playing mith my younger self in a town inhabited by toys I was wondering if you had anything similar " takato thought to himself " so this is her first time " " yah Rika I did actually it's my second time the place you were in is called toy town and it's a place where tamers go to relax but it's always traveling " Rika was surprised that this was takato's second time. After finishing their digivices started beeping they had a red arrow point outside the door " well I guess it's time to go " said takato finishing washing the dishes " so we just follow the arrow right? " she asked takato nodded heading out the door the followed the arrow until they ended up in the park near guilmon's old hideout it was a digital portal they headed inside Rika hoping to see her younger self they were soon ingulfed by a blinding light.

* * *

They were back in toy town and everything looked exactly the same as rikas dream they were greeted by a huge stuffed teddy bear named monzaemon " hello there tamers welcome to toy town were everything gets to have fun I'm the leader of toy town our only rule is no fighting so remember that " he said before leaving. Takato and Rika soon met up with their younger selfs younger Rika wispered into Rikas ear " I finally met him and you were right he is cute " she said in a cute town younger takato saying the same to takato " hey common let's go play " said younger takato to everyone Takato and Rika felt like parents looking after their younger selfs playing on the different rides the younger version's soon grabbed hold of their arms and played with them they were playing on the swings Rika and takato were swinging their younger selfs " so Rika are you gonna tell him " said the younger Rika takato had been listening to what she said " tell me what Rika? " asked takato felling confused " how she feels about you " said younger Rika " well um takato I love that's what she means I've always loved you " she said with a blush takato was surprised but happy since he felt the same way " well Rika to tell you the truth I love you to and I'm glad that you feel the same way " before takato could react Rika locked him into a loving kiss takato started kissing back and soon they let go " aww that's cute " said the younger Rika " I'm glad you love me " said Rika before giving Takato another kiss they soon went back to playing with their younger selfs. Younger takato was looking at Takato's watch " hey takato what does the thing on your hand say " Takato looked at his clock it read 8:00 " wow it's getting late I think we should go now " said takato the younger one said aww in annoyance they were about to leave when younger Rika walked up " promise me you'll both come back okay " they both nodded in agreement " don't worry we will " said takato entering the portal heading home with Rika.

* * *

**so guy's they've finally confessed their love and sorry for taking longer than usual like alway please review and give suggestions if you have any have a grand day/nigh.**


	7. Chapter 7 A hazardous nightmare

chapter 7 A hazardous nightmare

Takato and Rika were at home exausted from playing with there younger selfs takato was getting ready for bed on the couch Rika noticed this " no way you're sleeping on the couch tonight " takato gave her a puzzling look " then where the heck am I suppose to sleep? " Rika gave a grin before answering " well with me of course since we love each other now we should sleep in the same bed now " takato wondered about " well I guess your right come on let's go to sleep " said takato heading towards the bedroom. Rika started snuggling up to takato while sleeping she felt him sweating and his face seemed concerned about something he kept mumbling " no not you " in his sleep (nightmare) image after image takato was shown images of places being destroyed and people getting killed, and digimon being destroyed an each showed a hazard symbol at the end then a giant dragon creature with a hazard symbol like guilmon but red walked up to him " don't you see the power I pocess the things we could do " he said in a demonic voice takato recognized him as megidramon guilmon's dark ultimate form takato was terrified he never thought he would have to see him again he started to back away and started running in the other direction when megidramon suddenly appeared in front of him " you can't run I'll always be there join me we can rule the world together " takato didn't want any of this " no way I ain't gonna join you I don't want any of this! " megidramon stared at him " very well then since you won't join me I guess I'll have to destroy everything you love, your past will come to haunt you " he said with an evil grin then everything started to fade away " we'll meet again takato matzuki " he said before fading away takato then heard a faint voice calling his name getting louder and louder (real world) " takato!, takato! Wake up what's wrong " Rika said shaking him waking him up " huh oh it was just a nightmare don't worry " he said holding Rika in a loving hug ' I can't tell her yet what about what happened " he thought before going to sleep.

* * *

It was a calm morning takato got up early to make breakfast when Rika got up and went to the kitchen " well goodmorning beautiful " said takato smiling Rika smiled at the complement " thanks but flattery will get you nowhere " said Rika getting ready to eat " well it was worth a try " throughout the morning takato was thinking about the nightmare with megidramon last night ' I wonder what he ment by my past will come to haunt me ' the thought echoing through his head Rika noticed him dosing of " hey takato come on we gotta get ready for school " that snapped takato out of his thinking he had completely forgotten that it was Monday " dang it I forgot crap " he said before both of them headed towards the bedroom to get ready " takato I'm going to change in the restroom and remember no peeping or I'll kick your but back to the digital world am I clear " takato knew she ment it " y-yes mam Cristal " he said before getting ready himself. After getting ready they both headed for school.

* * *

Everything was the same as usual at school the teacher was giving a lesson and most of the class wasn't paying attention and kasu was making a fool of himself as usual takato on the other hand was just starting out the window thinking " if what megidramon says is true then I need to be on my guard anything could happen " suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared outside the school then the speakers turn on " may the teacher's let the following students go outside: takato, rika, henry, kasu, and Kenta there appears to be a digimon bio-emerging outside " both takato and kasu got up " come on let's go takato " said kasu takato nodded in agreement they soon met up with the other tamers " so does anyone know what we're dealing with " said takato " nope " everyone said they soon headed inside they were met with some familiar faces it was pajiramon and vajrimon but something was different about them there eyes were glowing blood red and they had a hazard symbol on there heads like megidramon ' so this is what he ment ' he thought to himself both of the devas were mumbling something " destroy, destroy, destroy " that was all they were saying without any hesitation they started attacking " thunder stomp! " screamed vajiramon " deva blade! " pajrimon screamed aiming at the tamers after vajiramon's attack " what the hell why are they so agresive I thought we were friends now " said henry, takato had no choice but to tell them " the truth is guys does aren't the real ones those are just clones megidramon made but be careful their much stronger than the originals so everyone go into your mega forms " everyone nodded and they slashed a blue card except for kenta.

* * *

**guilmon matrix digivolve to...**

**Renamon matrix digivolve to...**

**Teriermon matrix digivolve to...**

**Guardramon matrix digivolve to...**

**Wargrowlmon **

**Taomon **

**Rapidmon **

**Andramon**

* * *

The three megas stood in front of the devas " wow kasu this is the first time guardramon digivoled " said takato " okay guys me and takato will take vajrimon and the rest of you take care of pajiramon okay " said Rika " megalo spark " screamed wargrowlmon aiming at vajrimon it did little damage soon Taomon used her talisman of light attack to capture vajrimon " now wargrowlmon while he can't move " said taomon wargrowlmon got at point blank range and started charging his strongest attack " a-t-o-m-i-c blaster! " when the blast ended vajrimon was still standing " how that should have been enough to destroy him "deva blade " said vajrimon aiming at wargrowlmon and taomon sending them flying turning them back into their rookie level everyone else to " well then I guess we're going to have to use more force you guys " takato said while looking at henry and Rika " Biomerge activate! " they said in unison

* * *

**guilmon biomerge to...**

**Renamon biomerge to...**

**Teriermon biomerge to...**

**Gallantmon **

**Sakuyamon **

**Mega gargomon **

* * *

soon the three biomerged into their mega form " now this is more like it they can't beat us now " said mega gargomon in teriermon's voice " don't get too overconfident we still don't know if this is enough remember how strong megidramon's power can be " said gallantmon " momentai " said mega gargomon then lots of holes were coming out of him he was getting ready for an attack " mega barrage! " mega gargomon said aiming at both vajrimon and pajiramon knocking them of their feet then sakuyamon used her twin blades of beauty and truth attack to bind them together last but not least gallantmon gave the final blow with a lightning joust destroying the clones they soon turned back to their regular forms " see henry I told you we'd beat them " said teriermon while jumping around " ya ya teriermon but we don't know what will happen next " said henry " momentai henry everything's going to be alright don't worry " while everyone was celebrating takato was wondering about something ' so that's what he ment our past enemies " they soon heard the bell ring signifying that school was over Rika the grabbed takato's hand before heading home " see you guys later okay bye " said Rika dragging takato home everyone else said their goodbyes before heading home.

* * *

**Hey guys well we finally found out what takato was dreaming about and what does megidramon have planned for our tamers wait and see please review and give suggestions if you have any have a grand day/night**


	8. Chapter 8 asulongmons call

chapter 8 asulongmons call

the next day we find the tamers in the park the school let them skip since they did save them from those digimon in the principals own words. Takato and Rika were sitting next to each other on the tree while the other tamers were playing tag with the digimon both takato and Rika soon fell asleep rika resting her head on takato's shoulder (rikas dream) Rika was in a blank place with nothing in sight she soon started wandering through the infinite space she was in yet she still found nothing she soon was greeted by a huge blue dragon his name was asulongmon and he was one of the devas leaders (A/N well the good ones of course) " Rika nonaka do you remember me " asked asulongmon " of course I remember you I'm not like kasu " said Rika with a grin " very well I come asking for help as you may know megidramon has returned and he has been sending evil clones of my devas " Rika looked down trying not to worry about anything " well yes we've already faced two of them vajrimon pajiramon " Rika said " we would help if we could but somehow megidramon has blocked us from going to real world so I'm afraid we cannot help you in this battle " said asulongmon with gloom in his tone " well anyways we still have takato and he can get us through anything " said Rika with a smile " yes takato has gotten you through a lot of things I'm afraid I'll have to leave now it's taking me all almost all of my power just to communicate with you goodbye and good luck " said asulongmon before he and everything else faded away (real world) Rika soon woke from her slumber next to takato she then kissed him on the cheek waking him up " well goodmorning handsome " said Rika to takato smiling " hey Rika so you wanna go back home now or what " said takato them not knowing that the other tamers were watching the whole thing kasu was the first to speak " what the did you guys hit your head or something because you just kissed takato Rika " takato and Rika looked at them with a puzzled look " of course she kissed me she's my girlfriend " said takato Rika giggled " takato honey remember we haven't told them yet " takato soon remembered that after Rika telling him " oh ya we haven't sorry guys but ya we've been dating " everyone was in shock they never thought Rika liked takato well except for Jeri she always had a hunch " well then how long have you been dating " asked Jeri with her usual happy expression " ever since Sunday when we went to toy town my younger self convinced me to tell him " said Rika " well we're heading home I'm tired come on guilmon let's go " said guilmon then started following him Rika walking with takato hugging his arm " well that was weird " said kasu joking around " shut up kasu " said everyone else " wow tough crowd " said kasu with a sweat drop.

* * *

Takato and Rika soon arrived at the apartment after entering takato headed to the kitchen wanting to make dinner " Rika so what do you want to eat I'll make anything " said takato through the kitchen " um... how about some udon " takato then started taking out the bowl to make them " what type " he asked rika " saru udon please " takato then got out the necessary ingredients to make the udon. Half an hour later takato came out with Rika and his bowl of udon and some drinks (A/N I couldn't think of a drink so you decide what it is) they soon started chowing down " thanks for the food takato " said Rika " no problem anything for you " he said " um takato remember in the park when we fell asleep I had this dream it was asulongmon he said that megidramon had blocked their way to the real world so they won't be able to help us " she said while dipping her udon " well then that's unfortunate but remember you still have me and as long as I'm around nothings gonna happen to you " said takato before finishing eating " thanks takato I know I can always count on you " she said before kissing him " it's getting late we should probably go to sleep now " " um probably or we could do something else " she was grinning when she said that takato tried to think of what she wanted to do the more his dirty mind took over " s-so what do you have in mind Rika " he said hesitantly " well we could go to the arcades or see a movie come on it'll be fun " she then started getting her things " I don't know it's getting pretty late and of we stay for a movie it'll get really dark outside " " well aren't I lucky to have to protect me come on do it for me please " " alright but only because it's you okay " knowing she had won she smiled in victory " alright I'm ready let's go " they then went on to their destination.

* * *

Their first stop was at the arcades it was fairly simple Rika would always beat takato on the multilayer games and and when it was solo she would always get the high score " huh just like when we were younger you would always beat me at everything " he slumped down in defeat " well of course I am the digimon queen " " and I'm your knight in shinning armor my queen " they looked at the clock it read 12:00 am " I guess we have to go now their about to close " he said before he and Rika left " well its to late for a movie now we'd best be getting home " " fine let's go " they then started walking home but it was really dark outside so they used their d-arks to light the way home they then decide to take a short cut through the park were guilmon's old hideout was when they were walking by the hideout a cloud of smoke appeared on top of them " oh no is it another clone " said Rika hugging takato for comfort but when most of the fog cleared inside it revealed it was asulongmon but his body was like static " tamers megidramon has struck again and has defeated all of my deva allies with his clones and it is taken all my power just to inform you after this I will not be able to communicate with you anymore megidramon has only spared me because he had a message for you he said when he gets all of his strength back he will be coming for you takato and everything you love that is all he said the only thing I can do is give you this " soon three lights appeared from asulongmon two of them went into takato and rikas d-arks the other one went in a different direction " these are new powers that will only activate when it is necessary " thanks asulongmon " said takato " alright I must go now I have used all my power and I must rest goodbye tamers " then he and the smoke vanished " wow I can't wait to see our new powers " said takato " wow so this might be a new form but you already have crimson mode takato now your getting another wow you really are the strongest tamer ever thank god I have you " they soon headed home takato exausted from staying up later than usual.

* * *

**well guys asulongmon has been defeated by megidramon and Rika takato and henry have new powers you'll find out what they are later and as always review and give suggestions if you have any have a grand day/night.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rat trap

Chapter 9 Rat trap

* * *

takato had been tinkering with his d-ark trying to figure out what asulongmon had given them but was stopped when Rika scolded him to go to sleep and he knew that he couldn't argue with her especially when she was asleep. The next day takato was going to wake up early but when he actually did wake up he noticed that Rika was already awake he then decide to go to the kitchen and start cooking but to his surprise Rika was already cooking but he knew that this was gonna end badly he knew that Rika couldn't cook " hey takato I've made pancakes you want some " she said while trying to flip the pancake but had some trouble " s-sure I'd love some " he said with a little hesitation when Rika finally started serving takato the first thing he noticed is that she burned most of them he then took a bite and started to gag he was glad Rika didn't see him though " so what do you think takato are they good " said Rika smiling " yah Rika their really great " he replied he then had an idea he waited until she wasn't looking " hey guilmon you want this " he whispered over to his partner " yah takatomon " he said while heading over to the food he then started gobbling down the food " wow guilmon you were right when you said you could eat anything " said takato " so takato do you want more " said Rika offering him more " n-no thanks Rika I'm already full " " oh well more for me and guilmon them " " yay more more " said guilmon jumping up and down happy he was getting more food " so Rika why did you decide to cook you know I could have done it " " I know but I decided that I'd repay you since your always cooking for me " she said before finishing her plate " alright well come on we don't want to be late for school " he said getting his bag " yah yah but knowing you even if we're about to be late you'll always find a way " she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek " you know me to well Rika " " well I have to I am your girlfriend " she said before heading out for school.

* * *

It was gym class for takato and he was with henry in the locker room " hey takato what's hey what the hell " takato had immediately grabbed his shirt " okay listen here brainiac Rika cooked breakfast this morning and it didn't go well and I'm starting so you better have something to eat okay " henry then reached into his pocket and pulled our something " here this is all I have can you let me go now " " thank you now I won't have to kill anyone " he said before eating the chocolate that henry gave him " so what is this about Rika cooking poorly the last time I saw her cook she did well " takato then finished the chocolate before speaking " yah back then but today she cooked some pancakes and she burned most of them and I think she put the expired milk in it " henry then started to imagine what it tasted like he started gaging mentally " so why did she decide to cook I thought you were the one that cook's " " I am but she said that she wanted to repay me since I'm always cooking for her " henry nodded " maybe she was trying to get payback for something you did have you pissed her off in any way lately " takato then started to think of anything " nope I haven't done anything as of lately I guess she's just not a good cook " they then headed of to the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rika and Jeri (also in the locker room) " man I still can't believe we have to were these " she said while looking at her gym clothes " what do mean " said Jeri " I don't like them it's to revealing it shows of to much of my legs at least the guys get to wear shorts " " I guess you have a point it does look like we're just wearing underwear " they then started laughing " hey Jeri can i ask you something " " yah anything Rika " she said in her usual happy expression " I know you like brainiac " Jeri then looked nervous with that Rika knew she was right " w-what do you mean of course I like him he's my friend " Rika knew she was lying " no I mean you like him more than a friend " Jeri then started to blush " um yes Rika I do like henry but please don't tell him I want to tell him myself " " fine fine I won't tell brainiac come on let's go before class starts " they both nodded before going outside.

* * *

After school takato, rika, henry, and Jeri decided to go to the park were guilmon's hideout was " hey takato I've been meaning to ask you something do you know anything about a mysterious orb that flew into my digivice " takato then remembered what asulongmon said about the new powers " yah henry last night me and Rika were walking home when asulongmon contacted us he said that megidramon has blocked any way of them getting out of the digital world as for the orb it was a gift from asulongmon he said it was a new power and it would activate whenever it is needed " " I see so I guess they won't be able to help us then " takato nodded in agreement " then i guess we'll have to be more prepared for anything since we wont be having any help " said rika " and we'll have to wait and see what our new powers will be " said takato they were then walking by the pond, it then imeadeatly bursted into the air they then heard a meniacal laugh inside the water " muahaha must destroy " the figure said then the water went away and what they saw resembled a rat with golden armour and wings with a two green claws at the back the tamers recodniced the figure as kumbhiramon jeri then started to cry becouse she remmemberd that the day that the real one biomerged was the day that she met her partner leomon " no not another one " said takato " Jeri run! " said henry Jeri then started to get away from the scene " okay guys you ready and remember don't let your guard down " said takato Rika and henry then got out their digivices and all three swiped a card

* * *

**digi-modify... matrix digivolution activate **

**Guilmon matrix digivolve to...**

**Renamon matrix digivolve to...**

**Teriermon matrix digivolve to...**

**Wargrowlmon **

**Taomon **

**Rapidmon**

* * *

The flashing light then vanished showing the three ultimates " okay guys so what's the plan " said takato " I don't know remember you're our leader " said Rika while pointing at Takato's goggles " well okay instead of doing what always do you know attacking once at a time let's attack at the same time " henry and Rika sweatdropped after hearing that " that's your great plan takato " said henry " hey its better than nothing " said takato " hey guys remember the little rat we have to delete is still here " said Rapidmon he then flew up into the air " rapid fire " he shouted while shooting two missiles from his arms kumbhiramon being small dodged them he then counterattacked with his treasure pestle attack knocking Rapidmon down " hey this guy's suppose to be weak " he said " Rapidmon remember that megidramon's clones are way stronger than the originals " said henry " momentai henry i remember " then rapidmon started to put his arms and legs until a green triangle formed in front of his body " let's finish this giant rat trI beam! " after the smoked disappeared from the blast it showed kumbhiramon still there without a scratch on him and he started laughing " our leader will destroy all the tamers and you takato matzuki will be the first when our master recovers " " I won't let anyone destroy my friends especially takato, henry takato let's put our attacks together maybe it'll work this time since he's one of the weaker devas " wargrowlmon, taomon, and rapidmon finished charging their attack " atomic blaster, tri beam, thousand spells " all three of them said firing their attacks destroying the deva in the process.

* * *

Soon after the digital field faded away Jeri had rejoined them " henry, takato, rika are you all alright " she said seeing that the digimon had bruises on them " don't worry Jeri we're alright just some minor injuries " said henry by then the digimon had all de-digivolved back into their rookie levels then Rika went over to Jeri and started wispering " hey Jeri now your chance to let henry know about your feelings " said Rika Jeri nodded then Jeri went over to henry " hey henry can we speak in private " she said " yah Jeri we can talk " both soon left takato and Rika so they could talk " so Jeri what did you want to tell me " said henry " well you see henry um how do I put this... I like you " said Jeri shocking henry " hey look henry see I was right she does like you " said terriermon who was on Henry's shoulder " terriermon! but he's right I like you to Jeri I just didn't know if you felt the same way " they then starred into each other's eyes. (With takato and Rika) Takato and Rika were waiting for henry and Jeri to finish when takato starts talking " hey you think they're going to confess their feelings " asked takato " I know Jeri will confess but that rabid better not bud in " said Rika holding takato arm. (Back to Jeri and henry) " well I guess now we know the truth" said Jeri before planting a kiss on henry " and I'm starting to like it " said henry before kissing back " hey remember I'm still here get a room " said an anoyed terriermon Jeri and henry both responded with momentai. (Takato and Rika) takato and rika were still waiting for henry and Jeri " hey maybe we should leave they probably want some alone time " said takato " I guess you're right and anyways I'm tired " " alright then let's go home and I'll cook dinner I insist " said takato Rika not knowing that he didn't want her to cook again they soon headed home leaving the new couple alone.

* * *

**well I finally got this chapter out after two weeks dam you writers block please review and give suggestions if you have any it helps a lot and also credit goes to rafaaael20 for helping me make this chapter possible have a grand day/night**


	10. Chapter 10 dragons roar

10 dragons roar

Somewhere in the digital world as megidramon was still recovering " it seem that the tamers are getting stronger by the day " said megidramon then a red ball of energy appeared in front of him after it faded away it showed a smaller green dragon " majiramon go and destroy these foolish tamers " said megidramon majiramon nodded and disappeared " those foolish humans think they'll win well after I'm done regenerating I'll destroy them all " said megidramon.

* * *

Back in the real world takato was doing his homework still thinking about what kumbhiramon said about megidramon wanting to kill them ' I don't want to put anyone in danger especially rika ' thought takato Rika then came from the kitchen and noticed something was bugging him " gogglehead snap out of it " said rika punching him making him fall of the couch " ow what was that for rika " said takato " to snap you out of whatevers bugging you " she said " oh that... it's just what kumbhiramon said " he said in gloom " don't worry so much takato as long as me and the other tamers are here nothings gonna happen " she said takato just kept looking at his d-ark " I just hope I'm strong enough for whatever is coming next " said takato earning him another punch from rika " oh come on stop hitting me already " said takato " well then stop worrying so much if you weren't strong enough we wouldn't have made you our leader " she said back " alright well then let's get back to our homework " he said " alright it's good to see that my gogglehead's back " she said before returning to their homework.

* * *

The next day takato and rika were waiting for henry and Jeri to go to school " man where's brainiac and Jeri if they don't hurry up we're gonna be late for school " said rika " don't worry rika they'll be here soon just wait " said takato " they better be or I'm leaving " said rika, after a while of waiting henry and Jeri finally showed up " sorry we took so long I had to shut up teriermon about yesterday and pick up Jeri " said henry " yah that's great and all but let's get moving or we'll be late for school " said rika they then started walking to school " hey takato what's got Rika all mad " whispered henry " well you see henry I accidentally told rika I didn't like her cooking and she didn't take it very well " said takato " how did you accidentally let it out " said henry, rika and Jeri we're walking in front of them " ouch so takato told you he didn't like your cooking he probably didn't say anything before so he wouldn't hurt your feelings " said Jeri " your probably right but still he should have said something earlier " said rika " hey I know how about I teach you how to cook " said Jeri " you sure Jeri I don't want to be a bother " said rika " it's okay Rika what ate friends for I'm sure you'd do the same for me " she said in her usual happy expression " does after school at your house sound good to you I don't want anyone to find out " she said Jeri nodded in agreement " she totally caught me off guard I was gonna give guilmon my breakfast but somehow he was already full and Rika overheard me saying I didn't like her cooking I tried to tell her why I didn't say something sooner but she wouldn't listen " said takato. They soon made it to school right before the bell they then all got to class and into their seats " hey what did chumly do that made Rika so mad " whispered kasu to henry " he accidentally told rika he didn't like her cooking and she got pissed " said henry " well that's what he gets for lying to her, meanwhile was writing on the chalk board not noticing that takato wasn't paying attention " man now I got two problems the clones and rika, hey what's that " he said while a digital field formed outside of the school " aw come on we just fought one yesterday " " you and your friends know what to do " said " alright kasu, Jeri and henry can you guys get everyone else somewhere safe I gotta feeling the next one gonna be tough " " wait so your just gonna fight by yourself your crazy " screamed henry " I have to I don't want anyone getting hurt " he said before running outside.

* * *

Takato had gone into the digital field to find majiramon " get ready to die takato matzuki " said majiramon using his claw he tried to attack takato but was hit by a red ball of fire " guilmon your here " said takato " you ready guilmon " said takato " yup " replied guilmon takato then got out his d-ark and a card

* * *

**digi-modify matrix digivolution activate...**

**Guilmon matrix digivolve to... wargrowlmon **

* * *

" go get him wargrowlmon " said takato before charging towards majiramon. When Rika got outside she saw that wargrowlmon and takato were badly injured " takato are you alright " screamed rika running up to him " Rika you should've stayed inside " said takato weakly " stupid gogglehead trying to fight him all by yourself what were you thinking " said rika " I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me especially you, I can still fight " said takato getting up slowly " no takato your to injured " screamed rika " I have to if I lost you I don't know what I would do " he said.

* * *

**biomerge activate...**

**Guilmon biomerge to... gallantmon**

* * *

Gallantmon then charged towards majiramon " majiramon as long as I'm around your not gonna hurt anyone! Lighting joust! " he screamed before shooting at majiramon when the smoke cleared majiramon was shown not to be even phased by the attack " flaming arrows " shouted majiramon summoning hundreds of arrows hitting gallantmon, he was still in pain from when he was fighting as wargrowlmon and his armor had sustained a ton a damage having places cracked " all of you get somewhere safe I'll handle this " he said " no takato you can beat him alone you'll get killed! "screamed rika " I don't care all I care about is keeping you safe " he said he then ran up to majiramon and holded him in place with his Lance and started charging up his shield " I'll finish you majiramon! Shield of the just! " he screamed shooting out a red Lazer from his shield at point blank range majiramon was thrown back a great distance and had many burned marks on him but somehow was still up gallantmon had reverted back to takato and guilmon from all the energy loss rika had run up to takato " takato please be alright " she said henry and Jeri came running outside of the school hearing the blast " Rika what happened " they both said " takato tried to fight him alone but he used up all his energy " said rika holding takato, majiramon was about to attack them but then a voice was heard " corona blaster " majiramon was hit by the attack that was fired " beelzemon your here " said henry looking at beelzemon's blast made " I hate to say it but I'm glad you got here in time " said rika " that's the thanks I get for saving your sorry asses red head " said beelzemon, majiramon had gotten up from the attack " beelzemon so you are with the tamers join us and our master can give you incredible strength " said majiramon " thanks but no thanks I don't need join you to get stronger all I need are my tamers " said beelzemon " and tell lizard freak that he's next, corona destroyer " he said while forming a purple circle in front of him and shooting at it aiming at majiramon he the dodged the attack seeing him aim for him " flaming arrows " majiramon had summoned more arrow aiming at beelzemon he tried to dodge them but got hit on the wings and fell to the ground. With Rika and henry they saw that beelzemon was hit " Rika stay back here with takato you ready teriermon " said henry " it's about time I was getting bored ".

* * *

**biomerge activate...**

**Teriermon biomerge to... megagargomon**

* * *

" hey dragon face why don't you pick on someone your one size, bunny pummel " hitting majiramon sending him flying beelzemon had gotten up " thanks bunny ears " said beelzemon " no problem now back to dragon face over here, mega barrage " he said while shooting hundreds of missiles at majiramonMajiramon got hit he was losing part of of his body was turning into data " ha take that " said beelzemon " corona blaster " said beelzemon shooting another set of shots at majiramon deleting more parts of his body

" I not giving up yet I going to destroy ur leaders !" Majiramon charge through megagaromon and beelezmon going to Rika" die Takato with ur girlfriend" said majiramon" oh no he to Rika Beezlemon* megagagaromon saw Beezlemon running fast to Takato and rika got there in time he points his blaster started to draw magic circle"u not going to destroy no one when I here protect my friends corona destroyer" he fires destructive waves toward the center of the magic circle Huge energy blast shout out of magic circle to majiramon got hit and got deleted beelezmon turn back to impmon " ha good riddance dragon face " said megagargomon " I sure showed him and hey you owe me one red head if I wasn't here you would've been toast " said impmon Rika was holding takato in her arms crying " why why did you do it alone you stupid gogglehead " said Rika while crying " I'm guessing this isn't a good time right now " said impmon Henry walk to them Terriermon was on his shoulder" look thanks impmon for getting her on we own one"said Henry impmon started to leave he stop "just don't let goggle boy fight by himself I know how megidramon is strong we have to watch it I have to go I have to get ai and mako from his friends house"said impmon he left Henry walk to rika help her with takato " Rika what happened is takato alright " screamed Jeri running out of the school " he tried to fight by himself " said henry " Rika you need to take him home to rest and I'll tell the principal what happened " Henry carry Takato on his back "hey Henry why you took me off your shoulder you can let Guilmon carry Takato "Terriermon whines" he need help to his apartment and you know Guilmon it hurt Terriermon " said henry " alright I'll walk " said terriermon in defeat " can we please just hurry up already " said Rika ' please be okay takato I don't want to loose you either ' thought Rika they then headed home everyone feeling too tired from the fight.

* * *

**hey sorry guys that it took a really long time I've been very busy lately hope you enjoyed please give suggestions if you have any have a grand day/night**


	11. An update

Hey guys! Guess what I'm not dead, all I'm sayingis that the reason I haven't updated In a long time is because I've been busy with school and work but summer vacation is almost here so when that happens you can expect me to start updating again I promise so stay tuned

And too all of you who are reading this thank you for sticking with me through all this.


End file.
